All Out (Earth 4, X-Smurfs Series)
'All Out '''is an episode of the X-Smurfs series. One day, the smurfs were at work as usual. It was nearly harvest and they were all busy gathering the last of their crops. They reaped, sowed and in time, had a large supply of food. They packed it into a large tower. "Hmm, very good my little smurfs. This should last us through winter," said Papa Smurf. "Not with him around," said Hefty, gesturing to Greedy, who was stuffing his face as quietly as possible. "Greedy!" yelled Papa Smurf. "Put them back!" "Yes Papa Smurf," said Greedy, reluctantly returning the food. "This shelter looks very strong, Papa Smurf," said Wolva. "Yes, it is," replied Papa Smurf. "It will keep our food safe for when we need it." The sun started to go down and a lot of work had been done. The smurfs were all very tired. "OK my little smurfs. You may all go to bed now. There's a lot of work to do tomorrow," said Papa Smurf. "Yes Papa Smurf," chorused the other smurfs as they headed off to their houses. "We can guard the tower if you like, Papa Smurf," suggested Wolva. "That would be smurfy!" agreed Papa Smurf. Meanwhile, at the E.V.I.L lab, Brainiac was having some serious delicacy problems... "Food, food, my kingdom for food!" said Brainiac, pacing up and down. "Food! There just isn't any!" As you can see, Brainiac was running dangerously low on food, and even though he was evil, he needed to eat to stay alive, so you can understand his troubles. "But where in the world can I find some?" he thought to hinself. "A-ha! I'll use my computer!" So Brainiac leaped into the chair and looked on E.V.I.L maps. Then he saw the Smurf Village full of food. He thought the smurfs wouldn't mind 'sharing' it, so he sneaked off to steal it. Back at the village... Well, nothing had changed. It had been 2 hours and still no takers. "Hey Wolva!" shouted Super Smurf. "There's no need to hang around-no one's coming!" "Are you sure?" asked Wolva. "Because someone might be arriving and minute now..." "Oh come on! It's been 2 hours and no takers!" "If you say so," replied Wolva. And so, they left and went to bed, not knowing that Brainiac was on his way. Finally, Brainiac came. He quickly scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was there before peering in. "Ah! At last, food!" he said to himself. He walked through the door and was shocked-a vast amount of bags, sacks and boxes of food and drink. He decided to take as much as possible before quickly leaving. The next day, when Wolva went to check on the supplies... "Papa Smurf!" "What is it, Wolva?" "The supply tower looks pretty empty..." "''What?" Papa Smurf and the others came rushing over. "Oh no!" exclaimed Papa Smurf. "If we don't find it soon, we'll go hungry this winter!" "It's on top priority, Papa Smurf," said Super Smurf. The smurfs grumbled to each other about what they were going to eat. "Well, we have three suspects," said Wolva, scribling some words on a notepad. "The first one is Big Mouth-let's check him first." "Bad idea," argued Thor. "It's obviously Gargamel who's taken our food." "No way!" roared Spider Smurf. "It's got to be those rotten Dino Smurfs!" "First, we let's check on Big Mouth," said Papa Smurf. And so off they went, looking for clues. They didn't see Big Mouth's footprint or fingerprints on the tower. And Iron Smurf had said Big Mouth was far ''too big to leave fingerprints-he'd have to tear down the door, and the door was still intact. So Big Mouth hadn't taken their food. Uh-oh... "Well, that put Big Mouth off the list," said Wolva, crossing out Big Mouth's name. "Next suspect-Gargamel." "Let me analyse," suggested Iron Smurf. He used his laser eye scan to try and get a look, but his eyes just weren't powerful enough. "I can't see anything," he muttered woefully. "Let me try," insisted Wolva. He scanned the tower and saw fingerprints right away-but they weren't Gargamel's. "I see some, but they aren't Gargamel's, and I don't smell him either," reported Wolva. "Hmm...but who could have done it?" The smurfs grumbled. "That leaves only one suspect-" said Wolva. "BRAINIAC!" they cried in unison. The smurfs dashed over to Brainiac's lab. "He must have sneaked over while I was away!" said Wolva, running at a speed. "And then robbed us of our winter supplies!" Hefty put in. "Oh, that mean nasty horrible Brainiac!" agreed Smurfette. "I HATE Brainiac!" added Grouchy. The charged into the lab, together, united. Meanwhile, Brainiac was exploring all the food he had stolen, still deciding on what to eat first. "I won't go hungry now!" he decreed. "I will have food this winter!" "Give the food back Brainiac, or you'll be sorry!" demanded Super Smurf. Brainiac swung round. "The X-Smurfs!" "Give the food back ''now!" ''ordered Wolva, folding his arms. "Never!" roared Brainiac defiantly. Wolva ignored him and snatched at a crate of smurfberries. "You fool!" yelled Brainiac, diving in and shoving Wolva against the wall. "THAT IS MINE!" Wolva was furious. "You thief! That doesn't belong to you, and you have no right to take it!" "But if I don't take it, I shall be forced to die of hunger," hissed Brainiac. And with that, he boxed Wolva and slammed him against the pole. He did the same of Spider Smurf and Super Smurf, punching them into boxes of toxic waste. Brainiac then covered the food with a laser shell, so when they tried to get it, they were zapped back. "Let's create a power fusion!" offered Spider Smurf. "Yeah!" agreed the others. And so, they combined their powers and took off into the air, forming a rainbow. "Wow, I wish I could do that," said Smurfette. "It's an X-Smurf special power," Papa Smurf told her. The X-Smurfs linked their fists together and a blinding light etched out, causing everyone to shut their eyes tightly. Then, they fired a rainbow beam at Brainiac. "Arggh!" he cried. Brainiac was blown backwards by the blast and dozens of boxes fell on him. The X-Smurfs destroyed the laser shell and took the food back to the smurfs. "Let's go!" said Captain Smurf. "For time is ticking!" "Yes," agreed Incredible Smurf. "Let's roll!" "Not just yet!" said Spider Smurf. "I have to teach Brainiac a lesson!" Spider Smurf fired lots of webs at Brainiac, causing a sticky cage to form around him. Brainiac was trapped. "No! No!" he cried in exasperation. "Yay!" cheered the smurfs. "Three cheers for the X-Smurfs! Hip hip-hooray! Hip hip-hooray! Hip hip-hooray! And one more for good luck-hip hip-HOORAY!" "Now let's leave," said Captain Smurf. The party turned and started to exit the building. "Wait!" shouted Brainiac. "I need food too!" The party stopped and stared at the helpless Brainiac. "Just ignore him," advised Wolva. "He's just trying to slow us down." "No Wolva," argued Iron Smurf. "He sounds so sincere..." "Oh quit being a sissy, Iron. Let the villain starve to death. We shouldn't care." "Wolva!" yelled Super Smurf. "Don't be so selfish!" "But he doesn't deserve any food!" Wolva protested. "I know, but we can't just leave him there! It's not right!" "Yes and he has a right to have access to food. We won't be doing our job if he walk out on him. Have a heart, Wolva," Iron Smurf chimed in. Wolva sighed. "Fine. Just this once." Super Smurf unlocked the cage an let Brainiac out. "Don't worry Brainiac. We'll let you have some food." The smurfs agreed-they liked sharing-and willfully passed some of the crates to Brainiac. "Thank you," said Brainiac. "Now I won't starve in the winter!" "No problem," said Thor. "We'd be happy to help. Until next time!" And so they partied off to the smurf village, to prepare for winter, which was only a few weeks away. ''The End. Category:X-Smurfs Episode